


I told you so..

by FantasyWriter02



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure!Cal, Adorable!Mikey</p><p>Calum is feeling insecure and Michael makes sure that he knows just how beautiful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you so..

Michael, Calum, Luke and Ashton had played a gig in Perth earlier tonight and on stage Calum had worn sneakers and the other boys had told him that if he wanted to get laughed at by 10,000+ people then yeah, sure, he should wear them. Half way through the show Calum had brought the situation up with the audience and it started a massive fan craze and a big discussion about them on stage. 

"The boys told me if I wanted to get laughed at by all you guys I should wear my sneakers that I recently brought. But you know what? I wore the fucking shoes anyways!" Cal had said and the whole arena had been filled with screams as well as laughs.

Calum had stared at Michael and had given him a _look before starting up their next song which caused Michael to playfully roll his eyes and begin singing._

_After the concert, the boys had scattered to their shared hotel rooms, Ashton & Luke, Calum & Michael. Meanwhile in Malum's room, Michael had started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Calum asked. "Oh nothing... Pfffft!" Michael said as he started to laugh again. "Seriously... Do I actually look that bad in these? I thought I looked alright.." Cal said as he looked at the floor, his words trailing off._

_"No Cal, there's nothing wrong with how you look" Mikey said, getting serious. "I know i'm ugly but you don't have to laugh at me, the crowd was, you could at least hide your disgust.. God why did I even wear these. I can't be-" Calum said but his words had gotten cut off by feeling lips on his own. It took Calum a while to process what was happening before he realised that Michael was kissing him._

_Mikey's tongue swiped across Calum's bottom lip, but before Cal could do anything Michael had pulled away. "You are fucking perfect, the hell you on about? Also, you look cute as fuck in those shoes" Michael said as he stared straight at Calum, to make sure he knew that he was being dead serious._

_This caused Calum to blush and look at the floor once again. Michael lifted his chin up and Calum looked at him and smiled as he whispered "I told you so.." Michael just laughed and kissed him again._


End file.
